Scene
by Marie Meyers
Summary: Lights, camera, action. This is what should happen in all the pornoes.


Title: Scene

Summary: _Lights, camera, action. This is what should happen in all the pornoes._

Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight

Characters: Zero Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran, Yuuki Kuran (Kurosu) Hanabusa Aido

Author: Marie Meyers  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst, Short, Adult  
Published: 11-11-12, Updated: 11-11-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 840  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Disclaimer/ Letter from the Author: _Vampire Knight _is the creation of author Matsuri Hino. Please support the series by buying the manga and anime.

"Scene" is a fan-fiction by copyright author Marie Meyers. Please contact for any reprint, or want of use of this original fan-fiction.

Story recommended mature audiences only for explicit themes.

* * *

SCENE

Kaname's eyes widened as he arched his back, darting out his tongue as a moan senuously escaped his lips, "Yess." He closed his eyes, sweat donning his forehead, and lifted up his hips. "Mmm, you feel so good..." Kaname said as he opened his eyes. Looking at his partner's face lost in lust, Kaname growled.

The sudden feel of Kaname's tightness thrusting down on him made Zero gasp as he let out a loud moan. They had been at it for about three hours, shifting posistions, wearing weird clothing...the remeberance of Kaname shoving him against the wall and grinding against him, moaning hotly in his ear and telling him just how dirty he made Kaname feel flashed through his mind, and he shivered. He would forever remember the feel of leather. Zero looked down at Kaname, at the blissful look on his face, at the way Kaname's mouth was formed to say his name, and Zero only thought one thing: sexy. "Kaname..." he whispered.

Kaname groaned at the sound of his name being said like that. How he loved hearing his name being said like that. Unable to wait, Kaname rose his hips up, making Zero gasp in surprise. Then, reaching up to grap Zero's shoulders, Kanames shifted his weight and pushed him onto the matress of the bed and lowered himself roughly on Zero, making Zero gasp in pleasure. _Oh, Ohhh,_ Zero thought. _It felt so..._

"Cut!"

Kaname and Zero jumped in surprise. They had been so lost in it, they had forgotten...

...that Yuki set it up.

"You're doing it all wrong, guys!" Yuki puffed as she came closer to the bed, and out from the corner she was in. Dressed in white thigh highs and a white, long-sleeved dress shirt that was too big for her, she looked just as enticing as the erotic scene Kaname and Zero had been performing. Her soft hands closed the camera as she set it down on Kaname's large mahogony desk and walked over to them.

"Zero and Kaname..." she called as she stood next to them. "Boys..." Her newly manicured finger nails trailed down Kaname's chest to where he and Zero were joined.

"Ah," Zero gasped. "Yuki...Mmm, Yuki..." Zero moaned. Kaname looked from Yuki to Zero, watching the scene, and then frowning slighlty, causing Yuki to turn to him.

"Onii..." Yuki scolded as she lowered her face to Kaname's chest and teased, causing him to shiver. "There are still many scenes to be shot," then Yuki climbed on the bed, and sat on Zero's naked chest, raking her fingers on their skin, "may we continue?" she asked innocnetly.

"Yes," they breathed, breathing deeply at the feel of her nails on their skin.

"Great!" Yuki beamed as she hopped off the bed and back towards Kaname's desk. Both men tried to hide their disappointment. Picking up her camera, Yuki opened the camera, then hesitated. "Wait," she said.

"What?" Zero asked. "What is it?"

"I don't like your image," she said to them. "It isn't enough...Aidou!"

"Yes...?" Aidou said, appearing from the corner Yuki had been in before. "What is it?"

"Hand me the chains."

"Here, milady," Aidou said as he handed Yuki a handful of chains. Yuki smiled at the memories of them as she walked over to Zero and Kaname again.

"Kaname?" Yuki spoke, and Kaname raised his arms in the air immediately, allowing Yuki to tie his arms above his head and his legs to the bed, and to Zero. Making her way back to the desk, she turned the camera back on. "Action!" she called out.

The boys sighed, as Kaname laced his hands around the chains on his wrists and lifted his hips. Kaname then rolled his head back and moaned loudly as he and Zero found their fast pace again. Then, Zero cried out, lifted Kaname's hips up, and got out from underneath of him. Kaname watched, puzzled as Zero came around behind him, and then gasped. Yuki giggled.

Adiou shuddered at the sight, and returned to the dark corner that he had been in earlier. Yuki giggled quietly when she heard him moan softly. She knew who she wanted to be in her next scene.

Poor Aidou.

(Owari)

©Marie Meyers, 2012


End file.
